


Tresspasser

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Frottage, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: “What are you doing in my bed?”“I don’t know, to be honest,” Linhardt said, looking bored with the conversation. “This is almost more trouble than it’s worth.”Hubert sighed, bringing a palm to his forehead. “How many times have I told you not to come into my room while I’m gone?”“I really have no idea,” Linhardt admitted.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Tresspasser

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block means it's been a while since I've written and uploaded anything. But I wanted to do some Hubert/Linhardt and I wanted to write a fic with frotting and this tick off both those checkboxes. It was a little hard for me to get a feel for what their relationship would be like but I think I got a nice mix of mutual annoyance and lust in there. Please enjoy!

Hubert was exhausted when he finally retired for the night. He could see the first hints of dawn through the windows that lined the wall as he walked down the long hallway towards his room. He was hoping to get a few hours of sleep in before he had to rise again and start his morning routine all over. He doubted he’d gotten more than 10 hours of sleep over the last week. Between bickering lords and small revolts, he was up to his neck in work.

He entered the darkness of his own room and snapped his fingers, the motion causing the dark magic lantern on his bedside table to come on. Hubert was ready to just undress and crawl into bed. But as light flooded the room, he was met with an entirely unexpected sight.

Linhard was reclined across the bed on his side, staring at Hubert with wide eyes. The sheets looked like they had been hastily pulled up around his midriff. Even under the blanket, he could see that Linhardt was naked.

“What are you doing in my bed?”

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Linhardt said, looking bored with the conversation. “This is almost more trouble than it’s worth.”

Hubert sighed, bringing a palm to his forehead. “How many times have I told you not to come into my room while I’m gone?”

“I really have no idea,” Linhardt admitted.

Hubert shook his head. “I’m guessing you disarmed my traps?”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Linhardt said, letting out a soft yawn.

Hubert scowled and stalked over to the bed at those words, grabbing the covers and yanking them off him. Linhardt let out a sound of displeasure and rolled onto his back, his face going bright red. Hubert gaped.

As he had suspected, Linhardt was completely naked in his bed. What he had failed to notice, however, was that he was hard. And though Hubert only saw his hand on his erection for a brief moment, it was enough for him to understand.

“You’re masturbating in my bed,” Hubert said, unable to tear his eyes away.

Linhardt sighed. “I didn’t know you would be back before dawn.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Linhardt was lying. He'd known Hubert was coming; He'd specifically let him walk in on the act. He was toying with him - trying to rile him up.

And the worst part about it was that it was working.

Hubert sighed and pressed his palm to his face. His tryst with Linhardt really wasn’t much of a secret at this point anyway. Even Edelgard snickered when she saw the two of them in the hallway together, bickering or otherwise. He tried to remind himself that Edelgard was his first priority. Even with the war over, it was his duty to protect and serve her, among other things.

Yet Linhardt was slowly creeping into more and more parts of his life.

"You're a terrible actor," Hubert finally said.

"And yet you have an erection," Linhardt responded, looking a little too smug for his own good.

Hubert growled and went straight for the stupidly arrogant man. The bed creaked below their weight as Hubert pinned him to the mattress. He grabbed Linhardt's wrists and forced them down on either side of his body. For a moment, Linhardt had a dazed expression about him. Then he looked Hubert directly in the eyes.

“Does that mean you’re topping tonight?”

Hubert growled and smashed his lips against Linhardt’s, drawing a gasp from the man. Linhardt’s heartbeat speeding up noticeably as their chests pressed together. Hubert couldn’t help but smirk at the fluttering sensation against his skin. He nipped at Linhardt’s lips as he kissed him, the action that earned him another soft noise.

Linhardt opened his mouth for him and their tongues tangled in a sloppy mess. Slowly, Hubert traced a hand down his body, his fingers ghosting over the flesh with a lightness that made Linhardt shiver. His body was lean yet shapely. His hands moved down to hips and waist, palms lingering on his curves. When his hand brushed against his erection, Linhardt let out a soft, choking noise. But Hubert wasn’t done touching him; far from it.

He pulled away from Linhardt, his hand slid down to his thigh. Linhardt bit back a moan as he stopped just below the waist. Hubert dug his fingers into the meat of his leg and Linhardt whimpered. Hubert couldn’t stop the thrill that ran up his spine as the smaller man squirmed below him. He slowly drew his hand lower, going down to his knee and then his lower leg, cupping the back of his calves in his hand. He moved down the bed ever so slightly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Linhardt’s chest. It was a soft kiss yet the sound it drew from Linhardt was nothing short of remarkable.

Hubert let go of his leg and moved up over him again, pressing him down against the bed. Linhardt tensed below him and Hubert took the opportunity to kiss and bite up his neck, leaving marks wherever went. Linhardt groaned and gripped at his arms and Hubert put a hand on his chest and pushed him back further into the bed, the weight of his body holding him there. His lips wandered back to his face, kissing all over before taking his lip between his teeth again and biting down hard, drawing a soft whimper from Linhardt.

When Hubert pulled away to look at him, his face was wet, his bottom lip a light shade of purple. Hubert leaned in and kissed him again, drawing a cry from him as he bit down again on his already bruised lip.

“Fuck...Hubert…” Linhardt whimpered and Hubert drowned out the noise by slipping his tongue into his mouth for a second time. He could feel Linhardt pushing up against him as their tongues met, his cock brushing up against his thigh. Excitement coursed through him. He lifted himself off his waist and took Linhardt’s erection into his hand, giving it a gentle stroke. Linhardt let out the same throaty noise as before and Hubert felt his own cock twitch in response.

Hubert pulled back from the kiss and reached down, pulling down the front of his pants and freeing his cock from its confines. He couldn’t help but feel smug as Linhard looked down at him and gaped. It wasn’t the first time Lin had seen his cock nor would it be the last. But he always seemed to look at it with shock all the same. Hubert gave himself several strokes and it was more than enough to bring him to full hardness.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Linhardt’s ear, twitching when he felt Linhardt’s erection against his own. He reached down and took both of them into his hand, pressing them together. Linhardt breathed out his nose with a huff.

“How do you want me to take you?” Hubert whispered into his ear.

Another whimper was all Linhardt managed to get out. Seeing that his partner wasn’t going to answer, he squeezed his hand around their erections and stroked both of them. The feeling of their skin rubbing together was exquisite. It didn’t take long before he'd fallen into a steady rhythm, each stroke bringing a small squeak out of Linhardt’s mouth. It was a strangely cute sound, one he found himself liking against his better judgment.

He pressed down further against Linhardt, content to play with him like this. The tip of the smaller man's cock was leaking, spilling down over his chest and forming a small pool on his belly. Hubert dipped his fingers into it and rubbed it over his hand, the lubrication making each stroke slightly smoother than the last.

“I’m close,” Linhardt whimpered, gripping at the sheets of the bed.

“Already?” Hubert said, raising an eyebrow at him. Linhardt looked away and Hubert couldn’t help but sneer. “How pitiful.”

“You say that like I care,” Linhardt said. Though he looked almost like he was ready to fall asleep, Hubert could hear the waver in his voice, a low and throaty hint of desire beneath the smoother tone.

Hubert growled and squeezed both their cocks hard between his hand and Linhardt let out a hiccup-like noise, writhed below him, jerking his hips up so that he was thrusting against Hubert’s palm.

Hubert pulled back a little and pushed his hips into his own hand, the friction sending a shiver of delight down his spine. His cock pushed Linhardt’s down against his belly and Hubert could practically see the dizzying heat in the eyes of the man below him. Linhardt bit down on his bottom lip and rocked his hips slowly, careful not to let his cock slip out of Hubert’s hand.

“Shit...I…” Linhardt said, bringing his own hand up to his mouth. Another thrust and he bit into his knuckles, his cry muffled against them as he finished. Hubert felt a warm, sticky sensation all over his hand and belly. The sight of Linhardt undone below him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes lidded as he lay bare under him, sent a pang of longing through Hubert's chest. He leaned down and captured Linhardt's lips in his, letting go of his partner's softening cock to focus on his own. He felt Linhardt wrapping his arms around his waist, his hand coming to a rest on his rear.

Hubert leaned into the kiss as he stroked himself, his hand accidentally brushing up against Linhardt's belly. He felt Linhardt tense below him slightly in response. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

He wrapped his hand over his cock and pressed it against Linhardt's belly. Linhard went bright red as he felt Hubert sliding against his stomach. He gasped into their kiss and the sound set off something deep and primal within Hubert. He growled and pressed trapped Linhardt under his weight, the mattress squeaking softly with each thrust. Linhardt squirmed, his body shaking, and the motion suddenly pushed Hubert over the edge.

He bit down onto Linhardt's bottom lip as he finished above him. His body trembled a little as a feeling of pleasure coursed through it. He rocked slowly against his friend’s stomach, groaning as the motion drew out his peak. Linhardt let out soft, breathy noise, the sound muffled between their lips.

Hubert continued to rock his hips against him until he came down from his peak. Finally, satisfied, he pulled away from Lindhard, his lips making a wet noise as their lips parted. The sight that met him as he looked to the man below him caused his breath to catch in his throat: Linhardt with both their seed spilled across his belly, his eyes lidded and his breathing labored, little bruises all over his neck and lips.

It took Hubert a little bit of time to recover. But when he finally snapped out of his daze, he grunted under his breath and crawled up to his nightstand to grab something to wipe himself off with.

He cleaned himself first before throwing the cloth in Linhardt’s general direction. Though he would have liked to properly sponge himself down, what had been a brief burst of energy was quickly being overtaken with exhaustion. He fell into the bed beside Linhardt, his head feeling heavy.

"You're being awfully quiet now," Linhardt said from beside him.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Hubert remarked. "Don't you like it when things are quiet?"

"Yes. But…" Linhardt trailed off. "You had so much to say before. Are you no longer mad that I’m in your bed?"

Hubert knew Linhardt was teasing him. But he could barely bring himself to care. "Just go to sleep," he grumbled.

Next to him, Linhardt shifted and Hubert felt a pair of arms wrap around his midriff. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Fire Emblem: Three Houses themed [twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips) if you want to follow my writing and see me shit post about Hubert.


End file.
